Scar formation in response to cutaneous injury is part of the natural wound healing process. Wound healing is a lengthy and continuous process, although it is typically recognized as occurring in stages. The process begins immediately after injury, with an inflammatory stage. During this stage, which typically lasts from two days to one week (depending on the wound), damaged tissues and foreign matter are removed from the wound. The proliferative stage occurs at a time after the inflammatory stage and is characterized by fibroblast proliferation and collagen and proteoglycan production. It is during the proliferative stage that the extracellular matrix is synthesized in order to provide structural integrity to the wound. The proliferative stage usually lasts about four days to several weeks, depending on the nature of the wound, and it is during this stage when hypertrophic scars usually form. The last stage is called the remodeling stage. During the remodeling stage the previously constructed and randomly organized matrix is remodeled into an organized structure that is highly cross-linked and aligned to increase mechanical strength.
While the histological features characterizing hypertrophic scars have been well documented, the underlying pathophysiology is not well known. Hypertrophic scars are a side effect of excessive wound healing, and generally result in the overproduction of cells, collagen, and proteoglycans. Typically, these scars are raised and are characterized by the random distribution of tissue bundles. The appearance (i.e., size, shape, and color) of these scars varies depending on the part of the body in which they form, and the underlying ethnicity of the person affected. Hypertrophic scars are very common, and may occur following any full thickness injury to the skin. Recently, it has been shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0037091 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/135,992 entitled “Method for Producing Hypertrophic Scarring Animal Model for Identification of Agents for Prevention and Treatment of Human Hypertrophic Scarring,” filed May 24, 2005) which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, that mechanical stress may increase hypertrophic scarring in a murine model.
Keloids are typically characterized as tumors consisting of highly hyperplastic masses that occur in the dermis and adjacent subcutaneous tissue in susceptible individuals, most commonly following trauma. Keloids are often more severe than hypertrophic scars, since they tend to invade normal adjacent tissue, while hypertrophic scars tend to remain confined within the original scar border.